


Just Go Talk to Her

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - This World Inverted (Shadowhunters TV), F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 13:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12936573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: “Unless I’m misinterpreting what you’re saying, are you asking me for a date?”





	Just Go Talk to Her

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AFireInTheAttic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFireInTheAttic/gifts).



> I thought it would be cute to set it in the This World Inverted. I hope you enjoy it! :D

“She’s back again.”

Isabelle looked up from her phone to see Clary pointing at a table near them, where Maia, a girl from her college biology class sat reading a book. Isabelle felt her heart jump in her chest and looked back down at her phone. “And?”

“And, maybe you should go talk to her,” Clary replied, taking another sip of her cappuccino. “You told me she’s one of the smartest girls in your class, and I’m pretty sure you have a giant crush on her.”

“I do not.”

Clary smirked and leaned back in her chair, turning towards Jace’s coffee truck where Magnus and Alec were waiting to get coffee. “Hey, Alec!”

Alec looked up and Clary motioned for him to come closer. The elder Lightwood did so and Clary said, “Does Izzy have a giant crush on the girl over there?”

Alec nodded. “She does.”

“Alec!”

“Sorry Izzy, but you talk about her more than you did Meliorn when you were dating him,” Alec said. “I think that alone says something.”

“Even if I did want to go talk to her, she’s busy reading,” Isabelle said. “I’m not interrupting her, nor do I even know what to say.”

“She likes Jace’s coffee,” Magnus said as he walked up carrying his and Alec’s drinks. He smiled and took the empty seat next to Clary. “Why not go ask your brother what she orders and bring it to her?”

“I thought we were all waiting to go to a movie.”

“Ask her to come with us,” Clary replied. She made a shooing motion. “Go buy her a drink and talk to her, Izzy. What is the worst that could happen?”

Isabelle glanced back over at Maia’s table before sighing and standing up. “Okay. I’ll go take her a coffee.”

Alec gave her a pat on the back as she walked passed. “Good luck, Izzy.”

She went up to Jace and waited for him to finish with a customer. “Refill already?” he asked as she stepped up to the window.

Isabelle shook her head. “Actually, this time I was thinking of bringing a drink to the girl over there,” Isabelle replied, pointing towards Maia. “Would you happen to know what she likes to order?”

Jace looked towards Maia and smiled. “Yes I do.” He disappeared then came back a moment later with an iced drink. “On the house. I hope you get a date, she kept shooting me down.”

“As hard as it is for you to believe, you are not actually everyone’s type.”

Jace faked being offended and slapped a hand over his chest. “Izzy! You have now lost your spot as my favorite sister!”

Isabelle rolled her eyes and laughed. “I’m your only sister, Jace.” 

She walked away from the coffee truck and headed towards Maia’s table. She stopped for a moment, taking in the sight of Maia. The nervousness was starting to creep up again and she briefly wondered if she should go back to her friends. She pushed those thoughts away and took a deep breath before making her way towards Maia again.

Maia looked up as Isabelle approached, marking her spot in her book and setting it down. “Can I help you?”

“Hi, I’m Izzy and we have-”

“Biology together. I know who you are.”

Isabelle found herself frozen for a minute, not able to think of what else to say before she remembered the drink in her hand. “Oh, this is for you.” She held it out towards Maia who looked at it suspiciously. 

“I’ve told Jace I’m not interested already.”

“It’s not from him,” Isabelle said. “It’s from me.”

Maia sat up a little straighter. “You?”

Isabelle nodded. “Yeah, but I can take it back if you want.”

“No, it’s okay,” Maia said, accepting the drink and pushing the chair opposite her out with her foot. “Would you like to sit down?”

Isabelle nodded again and took the offered seat. “What are your reading?”

“American Gods,” Maia replied. “Ever heard of it?”

Isabelle nodded. “I actually have! It’s one of my favorite books. How far into it are you?”

“About half way.”

“Are you enjoying it?”

Maia nodded. “I am. It had me hooked from the beginning and it’s climbing up there on my rank of favorite books.”

“It is pretty amazing,” Isabelle said. “Have you seen the show they made?”

Maia shook her head. “Not yet. I didn’t have time to keep up with shows when it first aired and I also wanted to read the book first.”

“I just bought the first season if you were interested in watching it when you were done reading it.”

Maia raised an eyebrow before smiling. “Unless I’m misinterpreting what you’re saying, are you asking me for a date?”

“I’m hoping that I would have a better chance at scoring one than Jace does.”

“You have a very good chance of scoring a date with me, Isabelle.”

“Izzy,” Isabelle said. “Everyone calls me Izzy.”

“Okay, Izzy,” Maia said, reaching into her bag and pulling out a notebook. She opened it up to an empty page and scribbled something onto it before ripping it off and handing it over to Isabelle. “I have a class to get to, but I should have this book finished before the weekend. Call me when you’re free?”

Isabelle took paper with Maia’s number and smiled at her. “I’ll do that. See you in class?”

Maia nodded. “See you in class, Izzy.”

Isabelle walked back over to her friends once Maia left and all of them immediately began asking her questions. Isabelle just smiled and set Maia’s number down on the table as she took a seat. Jace clapped her on the shoulder. “How did you get a date and not me?”

“Because I’m obviously the much better looking sibling,” Isabelle laughed. Jace faked being offended again and walked back off to his coffee truck. Isabelle slipped the piece of paper into her pocket, feeling both nervous and excited for that weekend.


End file.
